


three's a home

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Multi, Na Jaemin is Patient somehow, Strangers to Friends to Crushes, Zhong Chenle is Cute as Fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: “So there’s three of us.” Chenle crosses his arms.“This room was not made for three people,” Jeno remarks.Chenle groans, flopping down on the nearest bed.“Hey!” Jaemin squawks. “That’s my bed.”Chenle just sticks his tongue out. “Too late, mine now.”* * *Or: Jeno just met his new roommates, and there are two of them, and they're both attractive. Well fuck.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	three's a home

“So there’s three of us.” Chenle crosses his arms. 

“This room was not made for three people,” Jeno remarks, and he’s right. Their college ran out of space. This room is supposed to be a double, but instead it has a bunkbed and a bed. There’s a third desk squeezed in the corner and a dresser squished in as well. 

Chenle groans, flopping down on the nearest bed. 

“Hey!” Jaemin squawks. “That’s my bed.” 

Chenle just sticks his tongue out. “Too late, mine now.” 

Jaemin sighs, turning back to Jeno. “So now what, we’ve all moved in, we’re all squished. Do we file a complaint or just stick with the forced triple?” 

“I mean.” Chenle pushes himself up to sit. “I don’t really care, to be honest.” 

“I don’t mind either.” Jaemin shrugs. “But Chenle, get off my bed.” 

“Who said this was your bed?” 

“We drew straws not ten minutes ago!” 

Chenle laughs, loud and bright. He slips off the bed, instead climbing up to the top bunk and plopping there, leaning over the railing and resting his arms on it. He’s cute, Jeno won’t deny. Even if he already seems to be a pain in the ass. 

“So, we’re sticking with this?” Jeno asks. 

Jaemin and Chenle exchange a look before nodding. “I think so,” Jaemin says. 

“Great,” Jeno mutters. Not only is he stuck with two roommates his second year of college, but one’s a cute freshman and the other is attractive as hell. Just his luck. 

“So, now what?” Chenle asks, resting his head on his arm. 

Jaemin raises an eyebrow. “I mean, we all just moved in, what else is there to do?” 

Chenle pouts. “You guys are boring. We’re roommates, we gotta get close somehow. We could go get food or go grocery shopping or—” 

“Grocery shopping actually does sound like something that needs to be done.” Jeno glances at his empty mini fridge. 

“Hey! You interrupted me.” 

“Sorry, Lele,” Jeno says absentmindedly. The slightest blush grows on Chenle’s cheeks.

“I could use some groceries too,” Jaemin muses. 

“Great!” Chenle slips down the bunk’s ladder. “Sounds like we’re all going grocery shopping!” 

Jeno sighs. He’s used to grocery shopping alone. This’ll surely be interesting. 

Nevertheless, they make their way out of the apartment. Chenle chatters away behind Jeno, while Jaemin nods along, making comments here and there. 

“What about you, Jeno hyung?” 

“Hm?” Jeno drops back, walking in between them. 

“What class are you most excited for?” 

Jeno shrugs. “I’m not sure, Chenle. Which are you most excited for?” 

Chenle frowns. “I just said what I was. I’m most excited for financial accounting.” 

“Oh, that’s a fun class,” Jeno says. “I took it last year.” 

“Great!” Chenle exclaims. They reach the campus bus stop. Chenle pauses. “I thought you were a mechanical engineering major, why did you take a business class?” 

Jeno shrugs. “I thought it’d be fun.” They board the bus, taking three seats next to one another, Chenle sat in the middle. 

Jaemin drops his head onto Chenle’s shoulder, closing his eyes. 

“You tired, Jaem?” Jeno asks. Jaemin just nods, his eyes still closed. Jeno yawns, it has been a long day, moving into the dorms, learning they all had an extra roommate, moving furniture around and more. Jeno had coffee about an hour ago, otherwise he’d be napping like Jaemin. 

In a way, Jaemin’s lucky. He has the excuse of sleep to get to rest his head on Chenle’s shoulder. 

But then, in a striking turn of events, a weight drops onto Jeno’s shoulder, and Jeno turns to see Chenle resting his head on his shoulder. 

Heat rises to his cheeks. Oh my god. This has never happened to Jeno before. Sure, he’s had girlfriends, but he’s never had his cute new roommate rest his head on his shoulder. After a couple minutes he hears soft snores coming from Chenle, and he has to stifle a laugh. He’s so cute.

Jeno sighs. He’s really out here already whipped for his roommates when they’ve only known each other for about three hours. Why must his heart be so weak? 

He leans his head back, watching for their stop while both his roommates nap. 

It’s the third stop, and Jeno shakes Jaemin awake first. Jaemin rises easily, smiling at Jeno. He has such a nice smile. He shakes Chenle awake next, who swats at his hand and groans. Jaemin chuckles. 

“Chenle, we’re at the store.” 

Chenle blinks awake, looking around at his surroundings and jumping to his feet. “That’s right! Groceries!” 

Jeno laughs and stands, hoisting his backpack over his shoulder. The three of them make their way off the bus and into the store. Jaemin grabs a cart, wheeling it into the store in front of them. 

“Ooh! Wait!” Chenle exclaims as they enter the store. Jaemin and Jeno stop walking, and Jaemin raises an eyebrow. Chenle walks over to the cart, clambering into it, facing away from Jeno and Jaemin. Jeno laughs loudly. Of course Chenle would climb in the cart. 

“Okay, we can keep going now.” Chenle turns and grins at them. Jaemin coos, reaching out and patting his head. 

“You’re cute, Lele.” 

Chenle beams at Jaemin’s words. 

“Alright, so what do we need?” Jeno asks. He doesn’t have a list, but he has a general idea of what they need. 

“Cereal,” Jaemin says, turning the cart and pushing it towards the cereal aisle. They make their way down the aisle. Chenle reaches out of the cart, grabbing a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and dropping it in the open space of the cart. 

“No way.” Jeno grabs a box of Honey Nut Cheerios and drops it in the cart. “These are much better.” 

Chenle gives him the most disgusted look. “Noo, no no. You’re kidding. Those are so bland.” 

Jeno scoffs. “You’re just saying that because they have a healthy amount of sugar.” 

“You’re both horrible,” Jaemin grabs a box of Lucky Charms. 

Jeno and Chenle exchange a look. “Fair taste, Na,” Chenle says. 

“That’s Na hyung to you, Lele.” 

Chenle grins. 

“It’s a good thing we all like separate cereals then,” Jeno reasons. “We won’t have to worry about eating each other’s.” 

Chenle nods. “Good point. Oh, and I need some oatmeal too. And some eggs.” 

Jaemin pushes the cart down to the end of the aisle, where Chenle grabs a box of oatmeal from the shelf and drops it into the cart, behind him. Chenle has his legs folded and his knees pressed up to his chest. He places his hands on the rim of the cart. He’s adorable. 

Jaemin continues to push the cart slowly down the aisles, and Chenle grabs food as they go along, getting snacks and treats. Jeno peers at Jaemin, who’s carefully watching and policing what Chenle puts in the cart. 

“Chenle, no, you don’t need three things of oreos,” Jaemin intervenes. 

Chenle pouts. “C’mon, hyung, they’re all different flavors.” 

“Pick one.” 

“Two.” 

“One.” 

“Two.” 

“One.” 

“What does Jeno hyung say?” Chenle asks. 

They both turn to him, and Jeno pales. “Umm. I don’t really care, but it’s getting late, we should head back soon.” 

Jaemin tries to take the second box of oreos from Chenle, who hugs it close to his chest. Jaemin rolls his eyes. 

“Fine.” 

He pushes the cart over to the produce. Chenle grabs some tomatoes, cilantro, and parsley while Jaemin grabs peaches and strawberries. Jeno gets some bananas and blueberries. 

“Okay, I think we have plenty of food to fill our mini fridges,” Jaemin says. “We should head back, it’s getting late.” 

Chenle moves to get out of the cart but pauses. 

“Um, Jeno hyung, could you maybe help me out?” He asks sheepishly. Jeno rolls his eyes, but walks over to the cart nonetheless. 

Jeno slips his arm under Chenle’s, who places his arm over both of Jeno’s shoulders, rising up and using Jeno to help him balance as he clambers out of the cart. 

“Thanks, hyung!” He hops down, removing his arm. Jeno nearly frowns at the loss of warmth. 

They make their way over to checkout, each paying for their stuff individually with three separate transactions. Jaemin, the only responsible one, agrees to share his reusable bags with Chenle, while Jeno simply places his food in his backpack. 

“Let’s hurry, I don’t want to miss the last bus,” Chenle says, checking his watch. 

Jeno leads the way, walking out of the store and across the street to the bus stop. At some point, Chenle’s hand slips into his. 

“Gotta make sure we don’t get lost, Jeno hyung.” 

Jeno turns to see a yawning Jaemin being dragged along as well. Chenle’s too cute, he’s doing bad things to his heart. 

They make it to the bus stop in one piece, boarding the bus with their bags and taking their seats.

Chenle immediately drops his head onto Jeno’s shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“He’s like a tired kitten,” Jaemin coos. “Isn’t he cute?” 

“He’s a little shit, that’s what he is,” Jeno scoffs. 

Jaemin chuckles. “He is. This’ll be a fun year.” He takes Jeno’s hand. Jeno’s heart feels like it’s going to pound out of his chest. 

Jaemin is right, though. Chenle is undeniably cute, especially when he sleeps, and he isn’t busy bothering Jeno or Jaemin. His cheek is squished against Jeno’s shoulder, and his lips are slightly parted. He’s snoring softly. He looks so peaceful. If Jeno was feeling any more mischievous, he’d move out of the way. But no, he’s feeling nice, and Chenle looks a little too peaceful. 

“Jen, quit staring at Chenle and wake him up. We’re there.” 

Jeno startles. “Oops.” He gently shakes Chenle’s knee. Chenle slowly lifts his head, yawning. 

“We’re back at campus?” 

“Yes, now let’s get going before the bus keeps going,” Jaemin says, ushering them quickly off the bus and thanking the driver. 

Chenle seems to immediately gravitate towards Jeno and Jaemin as they walk off the bus, walking in between them, their shoulders knocking together. 

“That was fun!” Chenle exclaims. “I never knew grocery shopping could be so fun.” 

Jeno snorts. “You spent half the time arguing with Jaemin over junk food.” 

Chenle shrugs. “I don’t mind bickering.” 

Jeno exchanges a look with Jaemin. This is gonna be a long fucking year, and Chenle’s gonna get away with everything just because he’s cute and Jaemin is way too lenient and incredibly patient. 

“Well, I also thought that was nice. It’s definitely more entertaining to go shopping with a twelve year old.” Jeno smirks. 

It takes a second. 

“I am not a twelve year old!” Chenle squawks. “I’m only seventeen still because I have a late birthday!” 

“My birthday was last week,” Jaemin muses. 

“Oh. Happy belated birthday, hyung,” Chenle says. 

Jaemin smiles, shifting his bags to one hand so he can ruffle Chenle’s hair. “Thanks, Lele.” 

Chenle’s cheeks turn the slightest bit pink in the moonlight. 

“Happy belated birthday, Jaemin,” Jeno says, pulling out his keycard as they approach the residence hall. 

“Thanks, Jeno.” 

He opens the residence hall door, holding it open for Jaemin and Chenle, who both thank him as they walk in. They make their way through the halls in silence, reaching the door and heading in after Jeno unlocks it. 

Chenle makes a beeline to his refrigerator, unloading his goods. Jaemin and Jeno are both more relaxed, walking to their respective fridges and unloading their food. 

Chenle yawns loudly, eyes scrunching up cutely. 

“Lele, why don’t you go get changed,” Jaemin suggests. “It’s rather late and we have nothing else to do tonight.” 

Chenle shrugs. “Okay.” He walks over to his closet, pulling out pajamas and heading out of the dorm. 

“I still can’t believe we got a room with a freshman,” Jeno says. “That was a surprise.” 

“He’s probably the extra bed, then,” Jaemin remarks. “They probably admitted too many new kids, this didn’t happen to our class last year.” 

Jeno frowns. “I thought it happened to my friend, Renjun. He ended up with two sophomores.” 

Jaemin’s eyebrows raise. “Oh, really? Also, Huang Renjun? The vocal major?” 

“Yeah! That Renjun.” 

“Neat. I met him through knowing his boyfriend.” 

Jeno’s brow furrows. “He has a boyfriend?” 

“Yeah. Park Jisung, he’s a freshman. Jisung and I grew up together.” 

“Oh! I know Park Jisung! He’s my best friend!” Chenle exclaims, walking back into the dorm. His pajamas have  _ ducks  _ on them. Could he get any more cute? His hair is also slightly ruffled, probably from changing. 

“Lele, come here.” Jaemin beckons with his hands. Chenle does as he says, and Jaemin stands, reaching up to straighten Chenle’s hair. The sight is sweet, and Jeno’s heart pounds in his chest. He can’t seriously already have crushes on both of his roommates already? 

He sighs, settling for quickly changing why they’re both distracted. He doesn’t really care enough to go to the bathroom to change, even if he knows he’ll have to in a few minutes to go brush his teeth. 

He excuses himself to go brush his teeth, and Jaemin comes with him. When they return to the dorm, Chenle is in the top bunk, leaning over the railing, phone in hand. Judging by the sounds coming from his phone, he’s playing a video game. 

Jeno clambers into his bed next. He has the only non-bunk bed. He slips under the covers, plugging his phone in and setting it down next to him. 

Jaemin turns off the lights, climbing into his own bed with the light of his phone flashlight. 

“Chenle, could you turn the sound of your game off?” Jaemin asks. 

“Sorry, hyung.” Chenle turns off the game sound. Chenle’s face is illuminated by the light of his phone. Jaemin, on the other hand, seems to already be asleep, going by his evened out breaths. 

Jeno finally allows himself to relax. He trusts both of them enough that he’s not worried about sleeping unsafely. 

He lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling, glancing at Chenle occasionally. At some point, Chenle puts his phone down, but he doesn’t move to lay down, and Jeno can make out his figure leaning over the side of the bed. 

“Jeno hyung,” Chenle whispers loudly. “Are you awake?” 

“Yeah,” Jeno replies. “What’s up?” 

Silence. 

“Do you think we’re gonna get along this year?” 

Jeno nods. “I do. I think this year is gonna be fun.” 

Chenle hums. 

“Me too.” 

“Goodnight, Lele. Get some sleep.” 

“Night, hyung.” 

He hears the shuffling of blankets as Chenle lays down, and within five minutes, he hears the familiar soft snores from earlier. 

Jeno turns back to the ceiling. 

This year is gonna be something, that’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
